Coadministration of indinavir, stavudine, and lamivudine for 16 weeks will suppress viral RNA below the level of quantification (400 copies/ml). The study will evaluate the safety and tolerability of the combination of indinavir 500 mg/m p.o. q8h, stavudine (dose adjusted for weight) p.o. q12h and lamivudine (dose adjusted for weight) p.o. q12h over a 24 week period. The study will also evaluate the antiretroviral activity and the plasma-concentration-time profile of the combination treatment regimen.